


Кто в Темнейшее ходил, тот в Мясном Цирке не смеётся

by Cerber_Ursi, fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)



Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [8]
Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25363312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerber_Ursi/pseuds/Cerber_Ursi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020
Summary: И приехал в окрестности Гамлета Цирк Мясника… И поняли бравые борцы со злом, что это хорошо.
Series: Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от G до PG-13) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836913
Kudos: 3
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Кто в Темнейшее ходил, тот в Мясном Цирке не смеётся

\- Хорош бухать, мордастый, - с этими словами дикарка решительно вырвала из рук Тардифа кружку пива и залпом выдула сама. - Там нас этот наш внештатный командир Земли зовёт.  
Лишённый желанного спиртного, наёмник хмуро покосился на неё, подтянул поближе другую кружку и только затем ответил:  
\- Гадский цирк приехал, я знаю. Популярное, так сказать, развлечение для масс… Нет уж, как говорится, “я лучше кроликом”.  
\- Не посиней тут в одиночестве, - фыркнула Боудикка. - И догоняй, если передумаешь! - последний возглас донёсся уже от дверей, плавно превращаясь в боевой клич.

Дорога до долины, которую буквально в считанные дни наводнили десятки маленьких шатров, кольцом окружившие громадную, на многие тысячи зрителей, арену, становилась с каждым разом всё интереснее - по мере того, как всё новые и новые герои Гамлета вдохновлялись рассказами боевых товарищей.  
Наследник шёл впереди, подкидывая в руке небольшой брелок с загадочной короткой надписью. Что она означала - знал во всей деревне разве что сам Наследник, но его бойцы уже усвоили: именно эта невзрачная безделушка - ключ к настоящим тайным сокровищам Мясного Цирка. Сами же эти бойцы топали следом, ни на минуту не прекращая светской болтовни.  
\- Вот ведь. Говорил - “жильё жулья”, а сам теперь с нами пошёл, - Альхазред, штатный оккультист команды, быстрым взмахом руки поприветствовал догнавшего компанию Сарменти. Тот, в своей в буквальном смысле шутовской манере, бросил в ответ короткий хитрый взгляд через плечо:  
\- Сам-то их в чём только не обвинял, а, кардиосмический маг?  
\- Ещё раз так меня назовёшь… - нахмурился “маг”.  
\- Знаю, знаю. Покажешь мне великую дальневосточную мудрость, - отмахнулся Сарменти и быстро скрылся за спинами товарищей, пока оккультист не успел ответить.  
\- Ха. И не надоело ему тебя за хвост тягать? - ухмыльнулась Боудикка, перекидывая из руки в руку свою фирменную алебарду.  
\- И не надоест, - Альхазред так старательно изображал тоску в голосе, что дикарка не удержалась:  
\- Ну, ну. Не грусти, юный волчонок…  
\- И не надоело тебе меня за хвост тягать? - на лицо оккультиста невольно выплыла ехидная ухмылка.  
\- И не надоест! - отпарировала Боудикка и поспешно шмыгнула в сторону, высматривая новую жертву для своих безудержных речей.  
Впрочем, времени донимать своих верных друзей у неё оставалось уже немного - ведь внутри цирка, словно бы в маленькой иноземной стране, каждый из них находил свою компанию и своё дело.

* * *

Тёмно-серый шатёр, весь покрытый странными бурыми пятнами, разместился почти что на самом краю. Даже не зная его предназначения, многие словно бы нарочно отводили взгляд, оказавшись рядом; а кое-кто и вовсе обходил арену с другой стороны, только бы не приближаться к логову Выродков, особенно когда оттуда вместо связной речи доносилось одно лишь рычание.  
Наследник, разумеется, таких предрассудков не имел - и спокойно заглянул в шатёр, уловив среди множества похожих голосов один хорошо знакомый.  
\- Трое культистов и один прибившийся к ним псих, - рассказывал Бигби, улёгшись прямо на землю посреди шатра. Десяток его сородичей - одни в человеческой форме, другие в форме зверя - внимательно его слушали. - Я, конечно, сразу перекинулся, цапнул шамана, пока он не очухался. Культисты - за ножи, шаман - за посох, Дисмас - за пистолет, в общем, обычная свалка; а этот дурачок трясучий как завёл свою шарманку: да мы все умрём, да ты, Бигби, тут главный козёл и вообще псина…  
\- И?.. - неуверенно уточнил один из слушателей.  
\- Ну а что “и”? Я ему быстренько дал лапой по мордасам, отобрал шарманку и дальше полез шамана грызть… Доброй охоты, Наследник, - Бигби бросил быстрый взгляд на командира.  
\- Доброй охоты вам всем, - Наследник осторожно отпустил занавес, оставляя племя изгоев наедине с их несчастливой природой.

Группа из пяти воевод устроилась прямо на земле - похоже, они вовсе не нуждались в крыше над головой. Им вполне хватало небольшого самодельного очага, пары кусков свежего мяса на брата и большого ведра печёной картошки, то и дело переходящей из рук в руки с началом новой части офигительной истории.  
Наследник подошёл к ним, нарочно громко шаркнул ногой - зная, что, если они не услышат его шагов, то обязательно схватятся за молоты, стоит только ему приблизиться. Барристан коротко кивнул командиру и продолжил рассказ, активно иллюстрируя его четырьмя картофелинами:  
\- Так вот, пошёл я в чащу с тремя прокажёнными. В первом же бою командую: ты заходи слева, ты заходи справа, ты двигай вперёд, а я вас сзади прикрою; а они мне в ответ - как это, слева и справа? А что, так можно было?!  
Трое его коллег дружно и гулко рассмеялись. Четвёртый, однако, только грустно ухмыльнулся и ответил:  
\- Ну и как, оценили они твой тактический гений?  
\- Ну… так себе.  
\- Вот-вот. А я, между прочим, таким макаром дикарку потерял. Командую ей: “не лезь вперёд, они тебя сожрут!” Но нет, она всё на своём стоит - “ни шагу назад”, и всё тут. Рассказал своему прокажённому, так он тоже спросил: “а что, так можно было?..”  
\- За наших павших, - один из ранее молчавших поднял шампур.  
\- За всех павших, - добавил Наследник и отсалютовал воображаемым мечом.

На трибунах арены было до чрезвычайности людно и шумно. Кое-где зрители попросту теснили и почти давили друг друга, стремясь пробиться поближе к обожаемым бойцам и прокричать им что-нибудь вдохновляющее. Наследник, однако, направил свой путь по верхним рядам, где было куда меньше праздных зевак и куда больше настоящих знатоков, способных даже издалека оценить мрачную красоту.  
Именно там он и застал пару своих людей - чумного доктора, девушки, спрятавшей лицо за фирменным колпаком, и мужчины-псаря с любимцем под рукой. Двоих, только что внимательно следивших за последними секундами схватки, а теперь живо обсуждавших её.  
\- Видал, Уильям, как я тебе там по уху заехала? - доктор игриво ткнула локтем под рёбра псарю.  
\- Ну допустим, - мрачно ответил тот.  
\- Снова попробуешь облапать - так же получишь, - шепнула она и потрепала за ухом зарычавшего было пса. - Ну, ты понимаешь, о чём я.  
\- Вас, женщин, опасно не понимать. Вы ж те ещё дрессировщики, а ты, Парацельс, особенно, - вздохнул псарь. - Приветствую, Наследник. Неплохую драку пропустил, надо сказать, не то что твоя банда матершинников…  
\- Эй! - Парацельс надулась и отстранилась от Уильяма. - Я не матершинник! Я, к твоему сведению, между прочим, полупрофессиональная матершинница в сверхлёгком весе!  
\- Если ты - в сверхлёгком, то в каком весе тогда выступает мой Фергус?  
\- А вот это мы сейчас и проверим, - доктор слегка поманила пса, и тот одним ловким движением запрыгнул ей на колени. - Ох, ну он и громадина! Мужчины, спасайте!..  
Короткий свист псаря заставил Фергуса снова спрыгнуть на землю. Парацельс, переведя дыхание, тоже повернулась к Наследнику:  
\- Посидишь с нами?  
\- А почему бы и не да, - командир присел рядом, вытянул ноги, внимательно глядя на арену. - Тем более что там, кажется, уже снова какое-то движение...

“Движение” и вправду началось - с минуты на минуту должен был начаться новый бой.  
Многие приходили в Мясной Цирк только ради этого зрелища. Им не было важно встретить иных себя - тех, кто прошёл их же собственный путь в ином мире. Им не слишком хотелось делиться опытом, позволяя знаниям о Темнейшем Подземелье просачиваться от разума к разуму, объединяя всех их в одном большом священном порыве - или в одной большой гонке за бесценным древним мусором.  
Всё, что им хотелось, - увидеть, как их, собранных в привычные команды по четверо, выпустят на ту самую арену, чтобы они смогли ощутить жар битвы, не вступая в неё; убить, не рискуя рассудком; и умереть, не рискуя жизнью.  
Часы отсчитывали последние секунды. Бойцы заняли свои места, готовые с первым ударом колокола двинуться навстречу друг другу; две щитоломки в передних рядах грозно окинули друг друга взглядом.  
В воздухе сверкнула монетка, приземляясь в руки судье.  
И под куполом прокатился громовой крик:  
\- Танцуй - или умри!


End file.
